Traditional vehicle windows can be controlled to rise or go down via window control buttons located in the vehicle inner door. When a user wants to fully open or fully close the vehicle windows, the window control buttons should be long pressed. When the user wants to partially open or partially close the vehicle windows, the window control buttons should be repeatedly pressed until the vehicle is adjusted to a required height.